Akazoo Vapith
Lord Akazoo is a Hylian General who served during the Gerudo Wars. He later betrays the Kingdom of Hyrule for the Gohma. He is the third owner of the Eye of Truth. History Gerudo Wars In 99 AG, when trade from Ordona Province suddenly stops, Akazoo accompanies Princess Mahrala Zelda III and General Kazakk to Nal Ordona to investigate the problem. There he discovers a small army of Gerudo and Darknuts trying to take over the town from the Ordonians. The Hylian army works with them to drive the invaders away. During the battle, the ranks of the invaders are suddenly bolstered by a group of Stalfos raising from the corpses of killed Gerudo, though by working with the Ordonians, the Hylians are able to emerge victorious. After the battle, Akazoo inspects the dead (for good) Stalfos, excited to know that immortality is not a legend and actually exists. Kazakk tries to dissuade Akazoo from this, considering the Stalfos to be evil abominations and undeath to be damnation. Immediately after that, Princess Zelda recalls the entire army to Hyrule Prime, having been warned by the assassin Azrily that Lord Agahnim, head of the Sheikah Cadre, has been abusing his authority by officially declaring war against the Gerudo. Returning to Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda then fortifies Hyrule Castle as Gerudo armies under the command of Ganondorf march upon the capital in preparation for an assault. Akazoo helps defend the city against the invading Gerudo, though Ganondorf's forces prove too powerful. After Princess Zelda is killed in a duel with Ganondorf, the rest of the garrison surrenders to the Gerudo. During the Darknut occupation of Hyrule Castle Town, Akazoo asks the eccentric girl Agitha, who proclaims herself Princess of the Insect Kingdom, to use her house as a hiding place for himself and his men. Agitha accepts on the condition he obeys her commands. Akazoo agrees but says once he marries Zelda she will have to obey him. Agitha grins, tells Akazoo that he will still have to listen to her Queen - a Gohma Queen. A year after the city's fall, Akazoo leads the imprisoned Hylian garrison to aid Impa in a revolt against Agahnim. After Agahnim is killed, the Eye of Truth, which he has been using to control Hylian soldiers, falls into the possession of Akazoo. Akazoo then accompanies General Kazakk in the invasion of Ashinon and Ontheon to capture Ganondorf and rescue the young Princess Zelda from Vaati's clutches. Second Golden Age Slowly over time, the Eye of Truth drives Akazoo insane. In 141 AG, Princess Oraiya Zelda IV chooses to marry General Kazakk instead of Akazoo, causing him to feel cheated out and denied the glory he earned in the Gerudo Wars. The Return of Sulkaris In 160 AG, Akazoo betrays the Royal Family by unleashing a swarm of Gohma upon the capital. After having eaten the garrison, Akazoo enters Hyrule Castle and confronts Princess Zelda in the throne room. Remaining calm, Oraiya attempts to dissuade Akazoo from his takeover, though his jealousy and anger over being denied marriage to her blinds him to reason. Akazoo then stabs Princess Zelda IV, believing that he has killed her, then takes her daughter Princess Tetralyna Zelda V prisoner and proclaims himself King of Hyrule. With Hyrule Castle in his possession, Akazoo then assaults and takes over Airu in Lanayru Province, before turning his attention to Palagard's Sanctuary, the city of the Huskus, the Gohma's archenemies, where he learned that he could obtain the Heart of Palagard and become the God of the Gohma. During their march, the Gohma pass by the Deku Tree's Grove and assault the village and the Kokiri. Kasuto attempts to fight off the Gohma, though Akazoo manages to cripple him and allows a host of Gohma Queens to infest and lay their eggs inside him. At Palagard's Sanctuary, the Gohma break through and reach the chamber housing Sulkaris. The former Sage Palagard, leader of the Huskus garrison, attempts to reason with Akazoo, but his warning is not heeded. The Gohma kill and eat Palagard, freeing Sulkaris' spirit from his grip. Having achieved his objective, Akazoo returns to Hyrule Castle, trying to convince her to marry him or he would be forced to execute her and any connections left in the royal family. However, Akazoo's reign is quickly ended by Link and General Kazakk, who lead a Hylian army into Hyrule Castle and kill Akazoo. Shortly before his death, the Druthulidi Dethl, creator of the Eye of Truth, has been able to invade Akazoo's nightmares and teach him necromancy. Hyrule in Chaos In 171 AG, Akazoo's necromantic spells work and he raises from the dead. Dethl is again able to suggest and influence Akazoo. His insanity growing, Akazoo wishes to confront the source of his madness and is drawn to Dethl in the Shadow Temple, now a giant monster that has grown from the headless corpse of Bongo. Rather than rebel against Dethl, Akazoo instead chooses to embrace the madness and releases Bongo-Bongo from the temple. A Tale of Two Swords In 175 AG Akazoo receives a letter from Princess Zelda, who offers to surrender to him south of Lon Lon Ranch. However, the meeting ends up being a trap - instead of Zelda, the Stalfos only find Ganondorf's Gerudo, Nardu's Lizalfos and Hylia's Wizzrobes waiting for them - all of them having been deceived by Zelda. Taking advantage of the fighting, Zelda and her allies utterly crush all four armies. Both Dethl and Akazoo are killed in battle, as well as most of the Stalfos. Category:Stalfos Category:Hero Characters Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:Gohma Category:Villains Category:Hylians